


Change of heart

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, M/M, Merlin is a horrible assassin, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Merlin is a young yet powerful warlock who got sent to Camelot to kill prince Arthur, instead he had a change of heart.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just working through something, trying things and all that.   
> Don't know how good it is, but I hope you enjoy it.

There was something wrong with him, despite him being quite stubborn something had changed inside of him and he didn't know when and how it happened, but he refused to let him stop him from fulfilling his mission. He had his chance a couple of times during his stay at Camelot as the manservant of the prince, yet he didn't take it and that added to his frustration. 

_ Why can't I do this? I was prepared for this, the others are depending on me.  _

Throughout the month he was serving as prince Arthur’s personal servant, he contemplated a couple of ways to do it, but not a single one of them felt right. 

That wasn't actually true, he was one of the most powerful warlocks and was trained well enough that he could kill anyone with a whisper, he wouldn't even need to use magic to do that, he could poison the prince, stab him in the heart while he was peacefully sleeping and none would be the wisest. Every possibility was played inside of his head as he weighed in every option and which one would be the least painful for the prince. 

_Why does it matter?_ _It has to be done, for my people…_

His mind kept replaying every single reason why the prince had to die, everything the elders taught him and tried to use their words as a motivation, but his heart was interfering with his mission. 

It refused to let him raise a hand and watch as life faded away from those beautiful blue eyes, yet he couldn't figure out the reason why. 

Why he couldn't kill the man that was destined to continue his father's legacy of hunting down his kind because he was afraid of them. 

_ Maybe, because I saw something in his eyes, a kindness in his heart, or maybe I was just imagining it.  _

It didn't matter because he wasn't going to fail his people, he was going to do what he was sent to do for once in his life and he was going to do it tonight. 

He slowly crept inside of the prince’s chambers, stopped the moment he had reached the bed and just stared at the sight in front of him. The prince was sleeping, his cheeks flushed due to the mild fever that was still running through his body, he was vulnerable and at his mercy. It would be so easy to put his hand over Arthur’s heart and to spike up his fever, to let him burn until his body would have no other choice than to give in and he stepped forward to do that. 

Or at least he tried. 

He reached out to press his palm over Arthur’s chest and surprised himself when instead of doing that his hand changed direction and he caught himself checking his body temperature by lightly resting his hand on his forehead. 

He was still burning, although it wasn't as high as it was a few hours ago, relieved because of this fact he lifted his hand to pull it back when he got startled by a voice. 

“Mer… Merlin…is that you?” the prince whispered, his eyes struggling to open. 

“Yes, sire, I just came in to check up on you, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” at the sound of his voice, the prince relaxed and ceased struggling to open his eyes, then he mumbled, 

“I'm alright… tired…you can go…get some rest.” and with that he went back to sleep. 

Instead of getting up and leaving the chamber, he gave in to the urge and caressed Arthur’s forehead, then he stayed until he was sure that he was comfortable before he left. 

A message arrived for Merlin and he knew that the elders were keeping their eyes on him which only made him restless, he tried to share his views on the matter, tried to point out some things that were in Arthur’s favor, but all he got was the message that he was naive and easily fooled and that his job was to execute the plan, not to think. 

The more time he spent in the prince’s presence the easier he could read him and despite everything he couldn't deny what he saw, nor ignore the fairness and goodness he radiated, which was a problem. 

Merlin was slowly losing his purpose, which each day he felt more and more detached from the mission, yet guilt and loyalty to his people prevented him from abandoning it. 

_ One more reason, one more reason and I'll know _

He needed a reason that would make him decide, something to show him whether Arthur was going to be cruel and unforgiving like his father or was he a better man, the kind Merlin thought he would become, so he waited. 

There was a little girl Merlin tried to rescue, one that had magic just like him, but was alone unlike him, so he decided to use his magic to help her, only someone found her first. 

Merlin stood frozen in place, unable to say something when he saw prince Arthur disguised in ordinary clothes, holding the hand of the little girl and guiding her out of Camelot through a less known path. Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise, but instead of dropping the hand he was holding and pretending that he wasn't sneaking out of Camelot to go and meet the druids, he raised his free hand to his lips and signaled Merlin to be silent. Then he pulled him along until all three of them were out of the kingdom's walls, then he stopped and said, 

“You saw nothing, right Merlin? If anyone asks anything, you didn't see anything, neither did I. Little Ana here and I will go and find her relatives, so she wouldn't be alone.” he smiled at the girl and to Merlin’s amazement she smiled back. 

“Since I didn't see anything and you didn't see anything, can I come with you? ” Arthur rolled his eyes at his words, but nodded in agreement. 

_ He's indeed way better than I thought.  _

  
  


He should have seen it coming, should have been able to realize that his opinion and view of Arthur had changed, yet when he did, it was too late to go back. 

It was bound to happen, for Arthur to be attacked by a sorcerer and instead of staying behind and allowing for someone else to do the job he was sent out to do, he did the opposite. He jumped out in front of Arthur and shielded him from the attack without hesitation and a second thought, saving his life while sealing his fate by choosing Arthur. 

That was the big revelation, instead of killing him, he started dreaming of a new kingdom where both of their people would live in peace and he was ready to do everything to achieve that. 

In fact while he was laying in bed recovering with Arthur by his side, berating him with worry in his voice he came to a sudden realization. 

_ I'm in love with him, I got sent to kill him instead I fell in love with him. _

Instead of worrying like he was supposed to do, he smiled at him admiring the way he looked before Arthur shook his head and with a soft,

“Take some rest.” left the room. 

Merlin couldn't stop smiling, because he finally found his purpose and despite the fact that the elders would be disappointed and angry at him, he was at peace with himself and more than ready to stay by Arthur’s side and help him to become a great king. 


End file.
